cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Loloween Dark an Stormy Nite
1. nennepus says: October 31, 2009 at 12:01 pm catmoflage done rite!! 2. cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 12:01 pm Dis b in onner uv ower deer Goosey, hoo passinged frum dis life on Oct. 1. Shii gabe us deh berry nawt-sekkundDark adn Stormy Nite, and wii thankz hur fur hur lub and kurrige and humor. Here we go cheezpeeps!!! Don’t be shy, everyone can participate. The spelling and grammar police are at the donut shop so you don’t have to worry about that. There is no right or wrong way to do this. A couple of reminders: Remember to number your post and refresh (F5) before you post. But don’t obsess over it. The purpose is to have fun! The thred will most likely bifurcate adn deh numberz will halp peeps noe wut stryline goez wair. Each story takes on a life of its own. Some are funny, some scary, some turn out downright weird. And if this one doesn’t work, no worries. Oh, that reminds me, lolspeak is optional. Without further a-doo… 1. It was a dark and stormy night. Lucinda was sitting bai deh fyre wif hur blak kat LucyFurr. Deh raynz slashinged on deh windoez. Deh wind moaninged in deh treez adn thretened tu rip deh shinglolz off deh roof. Deh oh kayshunalol flashing uv deh litening lit deh sky and deh funder rumblolled adn shooking deh howse. Suddenly, _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:05 pm 1. Lucyfurr lukked up from her nitting, adn saw… _ catslave says: October 31, 2009 at 12:12 pm 4.gunna gib it tew us fur free> _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:05 pm 2. A dark figyur appeered inna windo. It bekonded wif wun lawng fingurr to Lucinda an LucyFurr, hoo _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 12:10 pm 3. … looked at each other in surprise. “We didnot order pizza,” they sayed. U must has teh rong house. Unless of coarse u is… _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:12 pm 4. …a frend frum acrost teh Brij! Cud it be…Goosey? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:14 pm 4a. …Or Elvis? _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 12:15 pm 5… or Goosey dressed up for Haolloween as Elvis?” It turned out to be that last thing. “O hai” said Goosey, as she wiggled her… _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:20 pm 6. way froo teh haff open door. She woz carrying a….. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:22 pm 7. fyremen in a fyremenz carry. Hur carryz deh fyremen tu… _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 12:23 pm 8. … gives us all a treet! Because it was Halloween, teh firemans was dressed up as a … _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 12:31 pm 9. YNG… _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:33 pm GMTA!!! _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 12:37 pm oh yesh yesh yesh! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:32 pm 9. … YNG, wif a apron an a long, hot … _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 12:35 pm 10. poker fingee…to um poke fings wif _ 3kittymomma says: October 31, 2009 at 12:36 pm 11. An a prodder, tu prod fings wif _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:40 pm 12. that needed proddin to mayk them…. _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 12:44 pm 13. Maleuable _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 12:45 pm 13. supernatural! an he says, “Iz dere anyfing taht ai can… _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:47 pm 14. … iron for yuse?” “Wai, yes,” sed Lucinda. “I needs a…” _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:50 pm 15. fyoo diffrences ironed owt. Pleez step ober heer adn tayk a luk at tihs…. _ Wet Kitteh Mouse says: October 31, 2009 at 12:51 pm 15. aiyawn fur mai mummee kostume…. _ 3kittymomma says: October 31, 2009 at 12:53 pm 16. and shii pulled owt a large…. _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:56 pm 17. Payre of clogs, witch she putt on adn began to…. _ Wet Kitteh Mouse says: October 31, 2009 at 12:56 pm 17. …wad ub bandijiz to.. _ 3kittymomma says: October 31, 2009 at 1:01 pm 18. danse a jig, an swirl, an twirl _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 1:03 pm 19. … teh bandijes awl aoraond pore LucyFurr, hoo DID NOT WANT to be a mummy! So LucyFurr … _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 1:31 pm 20. lucyfur grabbed teh end of teh bandajes an ran an ran…strate into… _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 12:15 pm a trikortreeter. Butt Lucinda nawt buyed ne candee, so hur pikks up a…. _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 12:17 pm 6.Fig… _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 12:18 pm oops furgot teh 4!!! _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 12:19 pm 5. fyremen and duz deh fyremenz carry. Hur carryz deh fyremen tu… _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 12:35 pm 6. teh hareport, an buys 2 tikkets on Bunwai Harelines to… _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:44 pm 7. spend a weekweekweek in teh sun, butt befoar teh plain cud tayk off teh harehoestess mayd an annowsement…. _ plasticat says: October 31, 2009 at 12:51 pm that teh engines waz kloggid wif caek and teh flight mush bee reskujoouled _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 12:49 pm 7. Tahiti. Dey boardinged deh plane and deh plane tookinged off intu deh dark and stormy nite. But litening struckifyinged deh plane and it crash landed in…… _ plasticat says: October 31, 2009 at 12:53 pm Atlantis, ware eet waz found buy……. _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:58 pm 9. Teh Loan Ranger hoo offerd to taking tehm to teh neerest…. _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 12:59 pm Dr. krazykat, hoo had a whole laboratorium filled wif… _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 1:36 pm 10. abbynormal bwaynes, that he used… _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 2:11 pm 11. tu powering deh oskillaytingifyer!!! it b a straing musheen dat makingz deh peepz …. _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 2:54 pm 12. into medically acceptable specimans of the hyoomin race! so they iz mezmerized by dr. krazykat saying “an wunt do yoo fine injoyable in this werld…?” while awl teh wile they iz being… _ Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 12:57 pm 8. teh oshean! Butt (_snerk_) awl wuz nawt losteded, biicawz awn teh horaizun, dey culld bii siiyink a…. (ohai, mai cween!) _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 1:00 pm 9. … pyrat ship, wif a crew ov swishbuklers, hoo said, _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 1:36 pm 10. “Gibbing us awl ur swish, adn ur buklerz, tuu!!” Sew, wif a swiffnes, dey gibbinged deh pyratz a big swish uv deh skurtz and a blooberry buklol. Den deh Pyratz wantinged _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 1:48 pm awl the lolcats too! _ mugglemary says: November 1, 2009 at 12:35 am 12. (ai kownted uk’s as elebentee) teihr hare pu into dreddlox sew teh pyrat ship made a kwikk stop in… _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 1:09 pm ohai Draconic Kitteh! long tyme no see! _ Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 1:16 pm indiid….twazz a lawng thyme…. hao iz yoo? _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 1:19 pm iz gud, an yu? _ Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 1:26 pm eh, ai’z okai….RL izz kwite annoyink, tho… 3. miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:02 pm Butt (!) ai see no kitteh! 4. stagehanddan says: October 31, 2009 at 12:07 pm Kliban RULZ. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:09 pm Iffn ai hadded too ded ratz, I’d giv yu wun! _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 12:12 pm Iffn I hadded tuw ded ratz, I’d giv u bof. _ 4point5kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 12:28 pm _ rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 12:19 pm I has a Kilban beech towlol. _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:21 pm To dry yur kilban beech wif?? _ stagehanddan says: October 31, 2009 at 12:26 pm now there’s a euphamism I hadn’t heard before. _ grmawgs says: October 31, 2009 at 12:52 pm Ai ken shair hiz birfdai nd muxh, muxh moar. 5. sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 12:33 pm ai haz naught seen a kliban ennyfing since nineteen eighty… um…um… um…wuz too close to teh sebbenteez, ai guess! _ stagehanddan says: October 31, 2009 at 12:34 pm I luv dem leetle mousies mousies whut I luv too eet bite dey leetle heds orff and nibble on dey feet. _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 12:38 pm oh mai! dat wuz teh t-shirt ai last seen em on! _ grmawgs says: October 31, 2009 at 12:55 pm “awn dere tiny feet:|” but hooz kownting? Ai can has dat wun awn a cawfee cup. _ Patrick says: November 1, 2009 at 5:32 am Ai remmemurz mah grannykitteh can has sum Kliban stufz, nkloodn a Kliban komik buk. Wun ai remmemurz b ware a kitteh sez “Mao” den him sez “Mao Tse Dung” wyl poyntn tu sum mowsee dung. 6. sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 12:43 pm … an “tell me, Sunny, iz dere enny fing in lyfe dat gibs yoo joy? …ennyfing yoo lubs?” sayz dr. krazykat to sunny in dere las meeting…”well, come here, dr. littletinyheadintehsand, an let me shows yoo…” says sunny, az she runs off to lol-lol-land… _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 12:59 pm “And your imaginary friends…speak, think, and act like cats?” _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 1:14 pm oh. grate, naow teh tr0ll’s hungry!? “go find dr wazzit-hiz-name hoo wuz savinged yer lyfe frum teh dedly brane fungus an tell him yer hungry!” grumble groan slams pots arownd teh kichen! ohai, pj! how ya doin? _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 1:40 pm Tr0ll flashback, day 7: Duz yoo want tew be unpluggin him, missus tr0ll? oh noze, iz mai preshus tr0ll! donut be unpluggin, ai says, be fixin him, ai says! blah, blah, blah, naow him iz fixified, duz him hafta be hungry awl teh tyme? Iz teh dark an stormy nyte! Cannawt him be chewin somfin frum teh freezer? _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 1:56 pm Ohai, sunny, how’s yer day? _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 2:00 pm wunnerful! my tr0ll’s alive an hungry, ai am too krazy tew be werkin, an life iz teh rayne-bows an sunshine! an yew, pk? _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 2:04 pm I wanna go to a halloweenie party! Let’s ghosto da next lol!!! _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 2:37 pm oh yes yes yes! …yes deer, ai am cookin yur dinner…yes, deer, ai haz always cookinged it awn teh pyooter in teh back room, you just forgot…yes, deer, is a coffee can by teh bed for taht, um hmm, an did you take awl yur pills? yes, deer, you had a brayne fungus an forgawt a lot of tings…yess deer, did you take awl teh bloo pillz? um hmm… teh dokter said to take elebenty of them… yes, ifn yoo loose count ai will help yoo… just a few moar…um hmmm…ai understand..um hmm… SWALLOW. D@mmit! 7. Wet Kitteh Mouse says: October 31, 2009 at 12:43 pm haaaaayyyyyyyy…izzuh Dahk n Stormee Niet obbur? _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 12:47 pm No corse not! Pleez to be lukking upfred! 8. Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 12:46 pm Test…test…kan yoo heer meh nao?? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:49 pm _a door opens owt of nowere, an 2minions leeps up teh stares frum teh basement_ DK!!! Yur bak!!! Ai MISSED yu!!! Mai favrit Cheezland chef an teh only ovver Cheezfrend hoo knoes hao to get to teh Basment stares! _ Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 12:52 pm Ohai! o rly? dere’z a wai dere? Hmmmm……_insurt cheshaiyurr grin heer_ ai haz haddded tew remob mai blooness…..fur sum reezun, wen teh ‘Website’ field izz filleded inn, mai cawmint duz nawt appeer! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:58 pm Ifinkso iffn teh moddeerater dusn’t rekkenize teh url, it gets modderated. Or macerated. Or somefing. Yur post may show up sooner, or later, or neber. Teh Basement stares is hao ai gets to Cheezland – ai has a privilij frum Basement Cat becus aiz teh flonquaise ov his 2 minions, Bella an Edgar. BC givinged me te key to open a door to teh Basement frum ennywares ai happens to be. Ai nawt knoes hao yu founded teh Basement stares, butt ( ! ) yu wented daon tehm to get a botlol of wien wuns – as ai recall, it involved showting an fireballs an possibly mortal combat. Tat’s teh daonsied ov usin the Basement as a shortcut – iz dangerous, an eesy to get losted, an mostly FULL OF SPYDERWEBS do not want, ikk, pleh! _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 1:04 pm iz taht ware teh basement fone iz? ohai, 2m! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 1:10 pm Ohai, sunny! Gotta run, but yu be sure to taek a luk at teh last lol – whole lawta trollin goin on! _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 1:17 pm fankee 2m! yoo no ai lubz teh trolls! _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 1:28 pm oh my! will hafta come back! Gud tew see yoo, 2m! _ Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 1:04 pm Hmmmph….iz teh saem URL azz it wuzz bifoar….. ah…..oh yah! nao ai ramemburz…. hmmmm….fyer vs. spydurwebbz…..aifinkso ai win dat wun! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 1:09 pm Yup. Ennywais, ai has to run (IRL Hallolween partee soon), butt ai wanted yu to knoe we awl missded yu lots! _ Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 1:14 pm haz funn att yur paartee! _ nennepus says: October 31, 2009 at 12:51 pm _nod nod_ – yesh, we can!!!! _ 3kittymomma says: October 31, 2009 at 1:02 pm Oh my, it’s DK!!!! Were haz yu been? _ Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 1:05 pm RL….duz dat answurr yur kwestyun? PLEH! sumtiems, ai haetz RL…. 9. Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 12:48 pm Hmmmm…..Houston, wii hazz a problum!!!! Hmph….wai duz it nawt werk wiff the website field filled? methinks WP haz tried tew nom it agen….. 10. op_sMama says: October 31, 2009 at 1:16 pm Happy Halloween, cheezpeepz! 11. rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 1:23 pm __Red comez bak in frum owtsied__ BRRR! Iz cowld owt dere! Wii wented frum sebenty degreez yesturday to fiftee today! Pleh.. _ rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 1:27 pm Oh, an gess wut I seen 2day – sumwun in a pinkee jakkit dats jes lyk mien! Dere’s nawt menny of dem arown (haz my werk logo awn it), so it stuk owt to me. I nawt rekognyzed teh gurl warin it, tho. _ Draconic Kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 1:28 pm ai knoez wut yoo meen….egssept itt wuz frum sebentee tew liek, fowurtee… Ohai, btw…hao iz yoo? _ rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 1:30 pm Ohai, DK! I’m alrite, I gess. Oh, I gots a sirpryze! Go luuk at my resent lols….. 12. Ivory Bill says: October 31, 2009 at 1:23 pm Disguise, Dose Guys Awl da peeps day sayz Ai woosh ai cud beez a kitteh An yoos blankie too hied dat wayz. 13. supertuscan says: October 31, 2009 at 1:29 pm “It is said that in Ulthar, which lies beyond the river Skai, no man may kill a cat; and this I can verily believe as I gaze upon him who sitteth purring before the fire. For the cat is cryptic, and close to strange things which men cannot see. He is the soul of antique Aegyptus, and bearer of tales from forgotten cities in Meroe and Ophir. He is the kin of the jungle’s lords, and heir to the secrets of hoary and sinister Africa. The Sphinx is his cousin, and he speaks her language; but he is more ancient than the Sphinx, and remembers that which she hath forgotten.” _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 1:35 pm klappity klappity! _ QuoteMan says: October 31, 2009 at 1:45 pm Kalppitiy indeeid! 14. QuoteMan says: October 31, 2009 at 1:47 pm teh kehtti be hiden hiden frum wut u ashk? dunno mayibe iz teh trik-or-tweeter or mayibe iz frum teh besement kat -QM _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 1:51 pm hiddened iz gud, aifinkso! _ QuoteMan says: October 31, 2009 at 2:00 pm ai gitz a nam fer teh fiv line-no ryime poetry! ai gonna call it “lines uf teh message” (Moar cominliy nown in teh reel wurld as “Lines of The Message”). Ai chose dis title cause mai poetry brungs out teh ‘hidden’ message behind teh lines. teh message isn’t teh reel message in teh lol, mai poetry brings out teh lol BEHIND teh lol. It shows fings lik teh kehttis hidden agendia. wai iz he scared? iz it teh basement ket? or teh mask u be wearin? As u can see, mai poetry can be anyfing ai want it tu meen; as u can also see, ai took a long tyime to fink about dis topic. a whole free weeks to decide on teh nam and wai ai chose it. _ sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 2:47 pm hiddenez iz gud, aifinkso! (yes, i am a real person, why do you ask?) 15. Riikka says: October 31, 2009 at 1:56 pm It’s not a disguise, sillies! It’s quite obviously a Halloween costume! S/he’s dressed up as a cat! _ QuoteMan says: October 31, 2009 at 2:01 pm ai don nuw…. ar u suire? 16. sunnyhuckle says: October 31, 2009 at 4:14 pm oh, Goosey, ai did nawt no you, but wish ai had! Peas to you and yours, in this infernal and confuzzeling world! I will see you in many kittehs I see and pass, but will know you in none of them but ichc. Fankees for tew be gracing the pages of our lives.